the jedi and the nightsister
by rasbatan lestrange
Summary: when Ezra destroyed the nightsister altar he thought that was the end of it but it turns out a nightsister spirit got inside of his body just as the altar exploded so now ezra and a nightsister witch share the same body.
1. weird dreams

star wars does not belong to me it belongs to lucusflim and disney as well do all the characters.

 _when ezra destroyed the nightsister altar he though that was the last of it but he boy was so wrong._

Ezra was exhausted ,after the debacle on Dathimor with maul and those witches's spirits and with sabine and kanan being possessed he just wanted to fall on his face but luckly he made it to his bunk on the _Ghost_ before doing just that he quickly went intoa deep sleep .

Ezra opened his eyes and saw a abyss of pure darkness that was lighted only by bright orange crystal ball then suddenly a bright green mist emerged from it Ezra recognized it as nightsister magick then ezra started hearing laughter it sounded gravelly,and deep,but feminine like how very old woman would sound it got louder and louder until it got to the point of ezra had cover his ears in pain.

then suddenly the green mist stopped swirling around and started heading straight for him!

Ezra looked down to see if his lightsaber was with it wasn't all he could do was raise his arms and protect himself against the mist .

the mist got closer and closer until it was right in front of him,Ezra braced for impact and when the Magick hit him he woke sweating and panting back on his bunk on _the ghost " what the heck was that_ all about"ezra wondered outloud above him zeb continued snoring as loud as always Ezra just decided that the experience was a nightmare caused by the dathimor experience he had suffered today and went back to sleep.

 **Just to be clear that was not a normal nightmare the nightsister that is inside of ezra is playing games with him who is she i will drop a few hints next chapter and no it is not mother talzin or ventress.**


	2. dreams memories

Ezra could not wait to be back on his Bunk on the _Ghost_ t _hey_ had had just come back the planet gennosis which dealing the battle droids, almost getting buried alive by the imperial cruser ,and the insane and extremist antics of Saw Gerrera which almost killed everyone on several occasions not to mention the mystery about kilk klak's drawing what in the galaxy was that thing and did have anything to do with the fact the entire of bug creatures were almost extinct, before Ezra could start comtenplating about such things his body felt the familiar covers of his bed and and he quickly passed out.

Ezra opened his eyes to find that instead of _The Ghost_ he was in small cave that was lit only by was looked to be a crystal ball a few bowls filled with green liquid only the force knew what it was and a few lights scattered about in the otherwise dark cave also an oddity was they giant faces of that were carved in the wall.

Before Ezra could wonder where in the galaxy he was, a giant grey skinned woman with dark markings on her face and wearing giant ornate red robes strode in calling Ezra a name that was _definitely not his!_ and she asked him to do something that virtually impossible for him to do before he could object and say who in a sith's ass was this woman and why she bossing him around he found himself _agreeing to do what she said !_ and he started chanting in a language he had never learned and only then he did realize he was wearing a headpiece that that was slightly bigger then Chopper then green mist came out of the crystal ball ,then he started saying words in Galactic Basic that literally made no sense at least not to him that is.

Ezra lay hunched over the crystal ball spewing green mist wondering what the hell is going on until he heard a big blast he looked up in shock something or someone had blasted through the wall to the cave battle droids stepped through the hole in the cave when Giant white droid like _Thing_ stepped had pulled out what looked like a lightsaber and stabbed a guard that had come in earlier and Ezra yelled out " _No"_ as the giant white droid Thing stepped toward him all Ezra could do was flale around when _the Thing picked him up and Ezra felt extricating pain for a split second and felt nothing at_ _all._

 _Ezra_ woke up screaming and panting it was a good theing zeb was not there otherwise he would have gone deaf from everything that was going on at the moment ezra looked at his chest for lightsaber scars there was none, _"what the hell was that "Ezra asked himself repeatedly it was a dream but it so real at same time what was going on ezra wondered._

 **The nightmare Ezra just were The memories that the nightsister that is possessing him those were memories were from before she died and how she died to anyone who watch Massacre you will who i am talking about what is your opinons please review.**


	3. feeling uneasy

Kanan was feeling uneasy about Ezra he was sensing the dark side whenever Ezra walked by it was like a plume of smoke that surrounded Ezra at first Kanan just thought that the dark energies that Dathomir was bathing in just that it just was simple residue and that it would disappear soon,but only was it not going away it was getting stronger.

The aura's energy was excatly like the nightsister's spirits that they had ecountered on Dathomir (thanks to Maul that is!)but this one was much weaker and muted,but the Nightsisters faded away to nothingness when the Ezra destroyed the altar so this could not be their doing but,what whatever going on with Ezra he was going to get to the bottom of of it.

 **Kanan is starting to sense Daka,but he is not fully aware of her just yet,and Daka is _incredibly weak due to the fact the altar was_ destroyed and she only escaped fading because she went into Ezra's body at the last second thus sparing her the same fate as her sisters but she is slowly gaining her strength back and Ezra will become fully aware of her soon.**

 **tell me what and you think and review please.**


End file.
